Richard Anicetus Tyler (1857-1926)
|birth_year=1857 |birth_month=04 |birth_day=17 |birth_locality=Wardell, New South Wales |birth_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |birth_nation=Australia |death_year=1926 |death_month=02 |death_day=02 |death_locality=Broadwater, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=TYLER.—February 2, at Broadwater, Richmond River, Richard A., beloved husband of Elizabeth and dearly loved father of Alf., Bernice (Mrs. F. H. Riley), Petrel, Dick, Ray, Frank, and Beth., in his 69th year. R.I.P. :: |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1883 |wedding1_month=03 |wedding1_day=28 |wedding1_locality=Grafton, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1902 |wedding2_month=02 |wedding2_day=11 |wedding2_locality=Ballina, New South Wales |wedding2_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding2_nation=Australia |wedding2_sources=BDM Index ref for marriage: 755/1902 |remains_year=1926 |remains_month=2 |remains_day=3 |remains_address=Wardell Cemetery |remains_locality=Wardell, New South Wales |remains_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |remains_nation=Australia |remains_sources=The FUNERAL of the late RICHARD TYLER, of Broadwater, will leave the Wardell Roman Catholic Church for Wardell Cemetery at 2 p.m. TO-DAY. :: |globals= }} Biography Obituary Mr. R. TYLER, SENR. BROADWATER. Friday The death occurred at Broadwater on Tuesday, February 2, of one of our oldest residents in the person of Mr Richard Tyler, senr., at the age of 69 years. The late Mr. Tyler was a son of Mr. and Mrs. H. E. Tyler, now deceased, of Wardell, then Blackwall, at which place he became apprenticed to the carpentering trade to Mr Robert Armstrong, and where he spent most of the early part of his life. Mr Tyler entered into the storekeeping business at Wardell and continued it for a number of years, after which he moved to Broadwater where he still carried on business. Later deceased gave up business and returned to his trade, that of a builder and contractor. He carried out many large contracts, among them being the Richmond Hotel, South Wodburn owned by Mr. E. J. Murray (deceased's brother-in-law), and the A.B.C. Bank, South Woodburn. The late Mr. Tyler was associated with nearly every kind of sport, his three main branches being footracing, sculling and the turf. In connection with the latter sport, deceased was a successful owner of many good horses, which he trained and rode himself. At footrunning he excelled, winning many trophies in his younger days. But at sculling Mt Tyler was most to the fore, he having partnered J McLean (his brother-in-law) and ex-world's champion, in many a double scull victory, besides winning numerous single scull races. Deceased was associated with every movement for the advancement of the town, and in that respect he will be sorely missed. He was also a Justice of the Peace. The late Mr. Tyler leaves behind him a widow and seven children, and one grand child—Alfred, Richard, Ray (Broadwater), and Frank (Hurlstone Park) are sons, and Mrs. F H Riley, Petrel (Hurlstone Park), and Beth (Broadwater) are daughters. He also leaves four brothers, viz: H J (Wardell), C. H., F. G. and E. H. (Sydney), and two sisters, Mesdames H. C. Smith and J. McLean (Sydney). The funeral took place at Wardell on Wednesday, February 3, and was largely attended. Rev. Father Power officiated at the graveside, whilst Mr Geo. Bale (South Woodburn) had charge of the funeral arrangements. :: __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Ancestry from England Category:Resided in New South Wales